Disappear
by quonoeye
Summary: “One day, each year, she wished she could disappear from the world and let it pass by without her in it" one-shot.


**So, for some reason I am coming up with random one-shot ideas lately. This was one of those random ideas. Please be advised that this was written at like 11 o'clock at night, so who knows what I have written down. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

There was one day a year when she wished wholeheartedly that she could forget. Wished that she could disappear from the world and let the day pass without her in it. She knew that it was irrational for her to be thinking that way, but still she wished it could be true. That day drudged up too many memories, the ones she had tried desperately over the years to forget. As the day came every year she was forced to remember all the wonderful years before and all the dreadful years after.

It always came at the same time, always coming with a build-up, just to remind her it was coming. Unfortunately it came during the days when everyone was excited and happy. She hated seeing all those joyful faces, while she found it hard to get up in the morning, during the leading up days, hoping if she stayed in bed long enough, she could sleep right through it. But, it never worked, there was always someone who found out, who would drag her around for the day, while all she really wanted to do was curl up in a corner and hide.

She often experienced nightmares more frequently leading up, probably due to stress and anxiety. It always replayed the years where everything was wrong, when she had no one and nothing and was forced to live through the day feeling alone and unloved.

Angela was always the one that made a huge fuss over it. She would drag her out shopping, or make her go to a bar or some other ridiculous thing. She knew her friend was trying to be helpful and take her mind off things but it only made it harder knowing, in the past she had no one on this day and made her more inclined to want to stay at home and continue as she had for the last fifteen years. She had managed to avoid her this year, spouting on and on about how she had a deadline on her book and would have to work on it for the next few days. No, she hadn't lied she did have a deadline to make, but on that certain day she had set aside. She was going to do what she did every year, try to forget and hope that the day wouldn't drag on longer than it had to.

Except this year she had someone wanting to spend the day with her, knowing full well of her usual 'tradition'. Oddly enough they had accepted the way she approached the day and agreed to keep her company during it. She wasn't sure whether this would make the day harder or easier, but she knew it had to be better than being dragged from store to store, while she wanted to be drowning her sorrows. So, when they had offered this, she had accepted, knowing they would respect her ways of doing things and would only be there for support.

When her doorbell rang she was pulled out of her thoughts. She knew what was waiting behind that door, and felt apprehensive when she became closer and closer to it. She had one more chance to back out and not let _him_ in any further, to pretend like he never offered and she never let him come. But, thoughts of him urged her to open and discover whether this year it could be different, or whether it would end the same, her lying in bed crying herself to sleep. She tried to remind herself it was just another day, but that didn't help.

Finally she couldn't talk herself out of it and forced herself to open the door and let him in. He was standing there as his usual caring self. He smiled and stood there waiting for an invitation to enter. As soon as I gave him permission he came inside my apartment, at which point it was too late to turn back. He stood there still, looking at me, for a few minutes and saw the remains of tears on my face. Slowly he came and hugged me. Not one of his so called 'guy' hugs, but completely took me in his arms and held me as tightly as he could.

It was then I knew this year would be different, that this year I wouldn't be alone, I wouldn't have to disappear or hide. I would be able to face the day head on and have his help to guide me through the day. I knew it would be ok and as if triggered by his hug, I was able to remember only the good things and was able to really forget all the bad that had occurred. After a few minutes he began to let me go, but before he did, said.

"Happy Birthday, Bones."


End file.
